What Now?
by AnnaKW
Summary: Set about 6 months after the letter. Kimberly has come home to Angel Grove. Read Inside for Full Summary. Chapter TEN up! Coming Soon Chapter 11, the finale! On Haitus
1. I'm Back

**What Now?**

_Summary: This story is based on if Kimberly had been a horse back rider instead of a gymnast. It will be written mainly in first person. Some chapters may be written in Kim's POV, some in others. Ok so in my story when Kimberly left, it was because she had been invited to train with David and Karen O'Connor for the Rolex, one the largest three day events in the world. She sent Tommy a break up letter, like in the series, etc. Well Kimberly has come back to Angel Grove. And this is the story of what happens when she comes back six months after the letter. Rating slightly high as there is some graphic descriptions, please if you find reading about injured/dying animals be ware in the first few paragraphs. Also there will be occasional flashbacks throughout the story. Find out why she wrote the letter and where she's been during this time, and what's about to happen? Meanwhile in Angel Grove Lord Zedd is becoming increasingly stronger. Zordon has been forced to make new Zords and Powers. Sorry there won't be any mention of Zeo, Turbo, etc. This is the Morphin Rangers… get over it._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Power Rangers. David and Karen O'Connor won Gold in the Sydney Olympics and it is my dream on their team. Doc, the horse in the beginning, was my own Appendix gray gelding who recently died of old age. The accident portrayed is something I've never heard happen.

Stepping off the plane was a shock for me. First off it was January and well I forgot that usually on a January day I could wear a light jacket and be fine. Well I had just come from New Jersey where the normal temperature was about twenty degrees this time of year and snowing! Well of course I was dressed warm. That wasn't to unusual but you see I need to step and tell you why I'm back in Angel Grove.

About seven months ago I was competing at a big jumping show. Doc and I had gone clear round one and this was round two. I was really nervous but Doc was very much ready and I knew that he could do it. This was our chance to show ourselves off. Usually I didn't compete in show jumping alone but Karen had convinced me it would be good for my horse and for me. So anyways I had just entered the arena for round two and with my circle out of the way we had started the course. But going into the second jump, something went terribly wrong. Doc missed the jump, and landed on top of the standard, impaling himself. When we fell, I was crushed underneath his body. Doc survived the fall but was impaled and breeding profusely. I was alive and as the vets and ambulance services arrived I spoke to the vet to tell them to go ahead and put Doc down. There was no way I wanted my horse to suffer. After that I don't remember anything. I do know one thing that I woke up about a month after being in a medicine induced coma. See I was badly injured and they told me they didn't wasn't going to walk again. That's when I sent the letter that you are all familiar with. I couldn't bear to make him feel like he had to stay with a cripple. It took about six months but I had finally recovered enough that I was walking on my own. In fact I was even allowed to ride again. But I didn't ride. I don't ever plan to go near a horse again.

I had only told one person that I was coming home; Angela. You remember her? She's the same Angela that Zack had liked. I smiled fondly, thinking about Zack. She was picking me up so I could go to local Ford dealer where my mom had bought me a car. She had rented me a very large apartment in Angel Grove, the only place I wanted to go after I had recovered.

Skipping ahead a little too when I first arrived at my new apartment. I stepped inside the building and went to my second floor home. Opening the door I was surprised to see that my mom had already it completely redesigned for me. There was also bread, fruit and things like that sitting in the kitchen counter. This I could see from the door as it was an open floor plan. I forced myself to go and grab an apple to eat. I don't eat much usually; more so since I woke up from the coma. I only ate enough to keep me alive. There's more to it then that of course.

When I woke up the next morning I gathered everything I would need for my first day back at Angel Grove High School.

**AN: I realize that is a short start but I want to know how you feel the angel of this story. There will be pairings, surprises and many other things. I kept the first chapter short because I don't want to go into tons of stuff if you guys don't like it. So let me know what you think. In the next chapter she is going to see all the Rangers for the first time again. And you are going to find out something very important.**


	2. What's Going On?

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers. If I did I would've done things differently._

Chapter Two

I climbed out of my pink Mitsubishi Eclipse that I was sure my mom's husband had paid for, but hey who's complaining? I walked inside the high school and immediately went into the office.

"Can I help you?" A secretary I didn't know asked me.

"I'm Kimberly Hart; my mom called and re-enrolled me for classes." I said this in a very nervous voice.

"Oh Kimberly, yes, I've got your schedule here. You have the same locker that you had last time. Here's the combination for it." The secretary looked at her closely. "My name's Jessica. If I can be of any assistance to you please let me know."

"Thank you." I said softly as I took the packet of information she held out.

"If you go to the book room you can pick up your books there. Someone will be waiting for you."

Nodding I stepped out of the office and walked the familiar hallways to the bookroom. The bell had already rang so the halls were empty. At the book room I was given my books for English, Chemistry, Algebra, American History, and Art History. For gym I wouldn't need a book and my other class was a free period. After I put most of my things in the locker, I walked down the hall to my homeroom. I had been assigned back to Ms. Applebee's class and as I stood outside the door, I closed my eyes for a moment before pushing the door open.

"Kimberly, welcome back. Your old desk is there for you." Ms. Applebee smiled gently at me. Most of the teachers knew about the accident that had changed my life so I expected the compassionate looks of the teachers. I hurried to the desk, without looking at some familiar faces. I did not want to talk them. See I shared homeroom with Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Katherine. Tommy I knew was in a different class along with Billy.

I looked at Ms. Applebee waiting for her to continue with the morning's news. "The biggest part of this week's agenda is the Fall Dance. The dance will take place this Friday, October 5th at the Youth Center. Please invite someone and come. It is open to all high school students." I gathered this was common news among the students as I heard rustling and the excited voices of people in the classroom. Ten minutes later the bell rang and I hurried out of the room. I was trying to avoid the Rangers, and they would figure it out. Little did I know my life was about to change again.

"Kimberly!" I heard Skull's voice call my name and plastering a fake smile on my face I turned to look at him.

"Hey Skull," I casually changed my things to my other arm. Skull gave me a friendly hug.

"Welcome back to Angel Grove. My mom told me you were coming back."

"Oh," see the one thing you probably don't know is that Skull's mom was good friends with my mom.

"What's your first class?" He asked me as we walked through the hall towards my locker.

"Art History," I made a face. It wasn't exactly like I hated history but come on who really cares about art history. "Look I need to go. I'm sure Bulk's looking for you." With that I turned and hurried into the ladies restroom. After taking care of my needs I walked towards the art room. I didn't even know what to expect because when I rounded the corner I ran smack into Rocky.

"Kimberly!" Rocky said my name a little overly excited.

"Hey Rocky," was my reply, which was muffled when Rocky hugged me. Some things hadn't changed when I noticed that he was wearing a red shirt. "You're alone?" I faked surprise.

"Actually," Rocky looked nervous. "I wanted to talk to you and the others got mad at me."

"Thanks Rocko," I smiled a real smile this time. "What class do you have?"

"Art History," his expression resembled mine from earlier. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

Taking his arm I steered him back that way. "Well then we'll have some to catch up." Rocky nodded and together we made it into the art room. Looking in the room I saw that Rocky hadn't been too forthcoming with news. I could see all the other Rangers in the room. I glared at him, let go of his arm and went and took a seat, away from the starring eyes. I winced as I sat down. Since I am still recovering from many of my injuries the simple things of sitting down sometimes hurt, mainly because one of my worst injuries had been a broken tailbone. Rocky however was persistent and he came over and sat down on the shared lab desk with me. I glanced at him and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"There that laugh wasn't so hard was it?" Rocky dangled a plastic spider in front of my face, which got a squeal from me.

"Rocky!" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

Leaning towards me, Rocky's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Care to tell me what happened?"

I looked at him thoughtfully then opened my journal sized notebook and shoved it in his direction. "Read." He was silent as he read the events of my fall, the loss of my horse, the months of recovery and the news clippings of interviews that I'd done while in the hospital. When he was done he did not say one word. He simply hugged me.

**A/N: Short Chapter Two hope it helps you understand more about where I'm going with this story, the next chapter is going to start in Tommy's POV.**


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Wow three chapters in one day on this, and one on my other! I'm doing good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the idea of Kimberly on horseback. Disney owns Power Rangers and in my opinion? They REALLY need to do a movie with Tommy and Kimberly getting back together, or something.

Chapter Three

**Tommy's POV**

Sitting in Art History I couldn't help but look over at her. What was she doing here? Most of all why was Rocky sitting there, talking to her; I mean he was acting as though nothing had happened. Kat rubbed my lower back comfortingly but I shrugged her hand off, we hadn't really started dating after all. I caught Adam's eye and nodded at Rocky with an obvious question mark. Adam's shrug threw me off guard since I knew he and Rocky were best buddies. As the bell rang to signal the end of class, I gathered my books and left quickly. I just knew one thing. I couldn't date Katherine if I was going to see Kimberly everyday. Some things never change and one of them was the love I had for Kim.

"Tommy wait up!" Billy called out hurrying over to me. I stopped and waited for my friend to meet me. Out of the current Rangers, Billy was probably one of my closest friends. We'd been on the team together much longer then Adam and Rocky. Don't get me wrong Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine are all very good people but I had a stronger connection to the blue ranger then with them.

"What's up man?" I asked him as we stopped in front of our lockers, which oddly enough were right beside each other.

"Do you know why Kimberly has chosen to return to Angel Grove?" He opened his locker and pulled out a Trig book. I wasn't in that class thank goodness.

"Sorry, no clue," I really did not know why Kim was back and I could care less. I would have to avoid her at all costs; especially if I wanted to keep my sanity. I pulled out my English book. Slamming my locker shut I was startled to see Kim at her old locker brushing her hair. She had a piece of paper in her hand; it looked like a letter, maybe from her boyfriend? I didn't know what else it could be and of course it made me mad. Adam walked up them and whispered in my ear.

"I think I know why Kim's back."

I whirled to look at him death glares shooting him down. "Do I want to know?" Deep down I knew I did because you see Adam held this look in his eye that said there was something wrong.

Later in the day when school was over I was surprised to see that Kim and Aisha had seemed to make up with each other. I could hear the two girls making plans to go shopping. "Sha do you want me to drive you home in my car? I can drop you off and come get you in like an hour after I change."

"You got it girl!" Aisha responded with a grin. Aisha was a very personable person. Her voice always carried, unless of course she really didn't want it to. One thing I didn't understand was how Aisha had so easily forgiven Kim. It even looked as though Aisha was ignoring Katherine. I fear with Kim's return that Kat will be lost.

**Kim's POV**

I had an awesome afternoon; I got to go shopping with Aisha for like an hour or two, She's not mad at and neither is Rocky. I don't think Billy is either, but I haven't talked to him yet. He smiled at me in Chemistry but I was put with Rocky for my partner for the class. Maybe I can be Billy's partner tomorrow so we can talk. Now I was on my way to the Youth Center, Aisha was going to give me some notes in our classes so I get caught up. Since I knew that Jason lived nearby I was going to call him to see if he'd go the dance. Maybe he could get Trini and Zack to come as well. It'd be fun but I doubted the latter two would come. Jason would because he's like my brother and he always wants to check up on me.

At the Youth Center I changed into some workout clothes and stepped over to an exercise bike. I was still required to go see a doctor once a month to be sure I was still doing well, and I didn't want to give them a reason to have my mom move me to Paris. I climbed on the bike, fixed the settings and began to ride. I would probably ride for like thirty minutes since I purposely came early to the center. I needed to keep up with my exercises. I was going to get on the balance beam and do some splits and cart wheels, that sort of thing. Even though I was definitely not a gymnast I had taken some gymnastic classes as it was good for horse back riders to learn the balance. I was good on the beam but it definitely wasn't my dream. I bit back tears bitterly, my dream had been broken.

I heard laughter as some people entered the center. I glanced over my shoulder to see the familiar red, white, blue, black colors of the Ranger boys. Curiously I tilted my head trying to determine where Katherine was. I knew that Aisha had to go shopping with her mom and then she was going to meet me here. I looked back again and my jaw dropped. Jason was walking through the Center's doors. Stopping the bike, I hopped off and went quickly to him.

"Jason!" I smiled up at my brother.

"Kim, you look great," Jason grabbed me up in a hug, causing laughter to escape me. He twirled me around in a circle. "How's your back?" This question was asked quietly as we stepped up to the bar to order smoothies.

"Nice to see you guys here," Ernie grabbed two cups. "You want your same old orders?" I nodded my consent, as did Jason. "I'll bring them to you, their on the house." I gave Ernie a grateful look as Jason and I turned around.

I nearly fainted when I saw who was standing in front of us. Jason put a hand on my back, "go sit Kim." I took a deep breath and nodded. I went and took a seat at a table for two, my eyes on Jason and Tommy.

"So you going with Kim now?" I heard Tommy ask him.

"No Tommy, Kim's like my sister you know that. I just knew she was moving back to AG and I figured she'd be here when she didn't answer my knock." Jason stepped around him and came over to me. "Don't worry he'll leave us alone." He said this under his breath. But instead I shook my head and pointed to where Tommy was now coming in our direction.

However I switched gears, "how's Trini and Zack doing?"

"Really well, in fact their dating," Jason looked at me in time to catch my reaction.

"Wow! Trini and Zack? I definitely didn't see that one coming!" I was stunned to hear Tommy say as he sat down in a pulled up chair. I winced at his sudden appearance. I mean I knew we had to talk but now wasn't the time. I decided to take the time and use the restroom. But I didn't know stepping into the restroom would change my life yet again.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? This is just an idea I got and I'm running with it. It'll probably not be a super long story but that's how it goes. I don't like drawn out fics, short and straight to the point is the way I do things.**


	4. The Reasons

**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I am enjoying this story so much and it will not take me long to finish it. I am still working on Chapter Five of A Different Time as well, I'm struggling with how to write a few parts of it so please be patient on that one. I'm also going to be doing a one shot of Andros and Ashley so look for that soon. Possibly going to do something based on Leo and Kendrix as well. Let me know what you think!**_

**ALL CAPS Zordon Speak**

**Chapter Four**

It felt as though I was teleporting but how? I was not a Ranger anymore so there was no way I was teleporting. I found myself in a familiar place. I looked around with curiosity. Why had Zordon brought me back?

WELCOME KIMBERLY, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU.

"What am I doing here Zordon?" I asked him stepping towards Zordon's energy tube, my arms crossed.

"Kimberly!" Alpha 5 stepped from the shadows and hurried over to me. I accepted his hug with a smile then glanced back to Zordon.

"The Rangers will not want me here."

I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON. LORD ZEDD IS BECOMING TO POWERFUL FOR THE RANGERS. WHEN YOU TOOK YOUR POWER COIN YOU PROMISED TO STAY FAITHFUL AS A RANGER. ALPHA RAN SOME SCANS AND FOUND OUT WHY KATHERINE IS UNABLE TO TRULY CALL ON THE CRANE. THOUGH THE ZORD OBEYS HER IT DOES NOT DO SO WILLINGLY. KIMBERLY THE CRANE IS YOURS. WE HAVE DISCOVERED KATHERINE'S SPIRIT ANIMAL AND SHE IS BEING TELEPORTED HERE AS WE SPEAK.

On cue Katherine's pink light zipped to the ground and revealed the Pink Ranger. "What's wrong Zordon?" Katherine ignored me as she looked up at the Ranger's mentor.

KATHERINE WE HAVE FOUND YOUR SPIRIT ANIMAL. I NEED YOU TO GIVE THE PINK POWER COIN TO KIMBERLY. YOUR POWER COIN IS READY FOR YOU.

Only then did Katherine look at me. Her expression wasn't one of anger though; she actually looked overjoyed to be giving me the crane back. "Here Kim, this is yours, it always was." She pulled out the coin and offered it to me. Looking at Zordon I took a deep breath. I had never expected to be a Ranger again. But it was what I wanted more then anything. Slowly I held my out and watched as Katherine placed the coin there. I felt as though I was lifting in the air as the power swept back into my body. Looking down at my body I could see that I had been morphed into my armor. I glanced back to Zordon to see what was coming up next.

KATHERINE RECEIVE YOUR NEW POWERS. THE COIN THAT ALPHA HOLDS HAS YOU POWER.

I watched as Katherine picked up the coin she was offered. She was swirled up in purple colors and as they lifted I revealed a Purple Ranger. I watched as Katherine glanced down and then up at Zordon, a smile on her face. On her chest plate in the circle was the picture of a koala. "That's so cool!" I said to Kat, who was running her hands over the koala.

"I love it," Kat said at last smiling up at Zordon.

NOW GO AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS.

I looked at Kat hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to tell her but I thought it might be time. "Zordon, I think it's time, could you summon them here?" I watched as Zordon gave Alpha consent to bring the others in.

KIMBERLY GO INTO THE BACK ROOM. GIVE ME TIME TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON. KATHERINE POWER DOWN.

Katherine immediately reverted to her normal person as Alpha led me to the power room in the back. I knew what Zordon was doing and that's ok.

**Tommy's POV**

"What's up Zordon?" I asked immediately after I had landed in the Command Center. Today had been bad enough without needing to deal with Lord Zedd and Rita.

RANGERS, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT LORD ZEDD HAS GOTTEN STRONGER. I HAVE HAD TO MAKE DECISIONS THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT LIKE. WE HAVE FOUND KATHERINE'S TRUE ANIMAL SPIRIT, THE KOALA. SINCE THIS HAS BEEN DISCOVERED I HAD TO FIND A PINK RANGER, ONE THAT WOULD BE ABLE TO CALL ON THE CRANE AS HER OWN. PINK RANGER PLEASE STEP OUT.

I turned along with the other Rangers to see who would come out in the Pink Ranger. I watched as a small sized woman stepped out, wearing her full armor. I knew subconsciously who it would be.

LIKE I SAID TO KATHERINE AND THE PINK RANGER THE CRANE NEVER REALLY ALLOWED KATHERINE TO POWER HER LIKE SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO. I HAD TO THINK LONG AND HARD ABOUT THIS BUT THE PERSON HAS AGREED. PINK RANGER, YOU KNOW WHAT THE RISKS ARE OF BEING A RANGER AND YET YOU STILL CHOOSE TO ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBLITIES. YOU HAVE SHOWN TRUE SPIRIT AND BRAVERY. PLEASE REVEAL YOUR IDENTIY.

"Why?" I said to Zordon as soon as she had removed the helmet. I could not believe that he would do this and yet there she stood in the full armor of her Pink Ranger.

LISTEN TO HER, WHITE RANGER, AND ALLOW HER TO TELL YOU WHY IT IS SHE DID WHAT SHE DID.

"How about we go to the park?" Kimberly asked nervously. "Power down."

I was not prepared for the flood of emotions this second time that I saw her. The first time I had been forewarned and so I had forced myself not to care. And this time? It was completely different. It was as though all my memories were flooding back. Stepping back, I nodded figuring she had every right to explain herself. Hell I wanted to hit something right now. Without a word I teleported myself out.

**Kimberly's POV**

I was at the park already, wandering around. I had not been to the park since I came back and it was nice to see that some things never changed. I made my way to the rocks by the lake. There I let myself sit down on the ledge and dangle my feet over the edge, but not far enough to drop them into the water, after all it is winter.

I watched the water as its small waves crashed against the rock then receded back. While watching the dependable waves I allowed the tears to drop. I knew that the time to tell them about what had happened was coming very soon. And truthfully? Though I am nervous to tell them, it will be so much easier once it's done. I figure then they can decide to keep me around or not. I watched with interest as their six colors of light beams shot to the ground. The light disappeared and revealed my six friends or foes, I am not sure. I know that I should have told Tommy first but that was beside the point and it was to late to do so.

I turned my head back to the lake, trying to wipe away the tears that I knew would come back. I brought my knees up and rest my chin on top of my arms folded on top of my legs. I kept me eyes on the water, even as I heard them approach. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I found myself looking into Rocky's eyes. Sadly, I smiled at him, and slowly, I turned around on the rock, sitting with my legs crossed now. I waited until they settled.

"I guess," I began, "I have a lot to explain. Tommy please believe me now, when I say that I know I hurt you but I never meant to. I wrote the letter, not because I met a guy, but because I was in the hospital with the chance of never walking again."

I gave this time to sink in; I could see the conflicting emotions on Tommy's face as he tried to figure it out. "What happened?" His voice wasn't angry sounding at least.

"Well you guys remember that I left to train with the O'Connors. They are incredible people taking me into their house, cooking me meals, letting me do as I pleased when it came to my off time. At the barn however it was a different story, Doc and I were always training for the next big show. Well usually I would not compete in a show jumping event but David assured me that it would be the perfect place for me and Doc to get in some practice. Since he was my trainer I entered the show. At the show I did really well in the first round. Doc was amazing; he jumped every fence perfectly, responded to all my commands. When round two came I remember someone mentioning that the arena was a little slick, probably due to the rain that had fallen earlier. I didn't really think to be worried because it wasn't that bad. In the arena our round started off just as smoothly as before, then everything went very wrong." I stopped talking for a moment; I was sobbing now, and was not sure I could continue. Rocky, sensing my struggle, moved over beside me and wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders. Finally I started to finish the story. "My horse somehow landed on top of a standard and impaled himself. It caused us to crash to the ground, crushing me underneath his body. When the vet got there, I was still alert and told him to put my horse down. I didn't want him to suffer. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up a month later. I was put in a medicine induced coma and when they let me wake up I couldn't move much. That's when I sent the letter. I did not want you, Tommy, to feel burdened by a person who couldn't walk." Slowly I pulled up the leg on my jeans to reveal the scar that ran the length of my leg. The scar was the result of multiple surgeries to repair all my ligaments, muscles and bone.

Without another word, I stood and walked away from the other Rangers. I figured they would some time to take in what I had just told them.


	5. Looking Onwards

**A/N: I don't have to much to say leading into this chapter, just that I start school Monday (ugh College is not fun sometimes) and so updates will slow down, but I will finish this story. This is just a fair warning ahead of time to be prepared for everything that's going to happen in my life. The only thing I really want to mention I guess is that I really dislike Katherine so there's not going to be much from her character at all. If I could I would exile her but that's just really mean. No flame on my dislike for her. Remember this is MY story I can do whatever I want to her. There will be a break up coming soon. There isn't going to be a Rocky, Kim relationship it just happened because I see Rocky as the kind of person who can be easy to lean on and trust not to tell. **

**Oh Yea I LOVE reviews as long as they aren't flames, well rounded comments are good though, they make me a better writer. Also if there's things you'd like so see in my stories please let me know.**

**Nikkitan89: thanks for being the first review of the last chapter! **

**Wen: glad you like it!**

**Jps1926: well it actually was a dream of sorts I had, me as the Pink Ranger returning so I knew it had to be a story. I just don't see Katherine as much of a person as Kim and so yea.**

**Chapter Five**

I wasn't sure what to expect by now as I teleported myself to the Command Center. I felt the need to hide out while I waited to find out what my friends had to say. Alpha looked at me, "it's good to see you Kimberly."

"Zordon, I told them." I looked up as Zordon came into view.

IT IS NOW UP TO THEM TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO. THEY WILL MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION, YOU KNOW THAT.

However as Zordon spoke the sirens went off and I groaned. Just when I was getting a chance to take a few moments away from them I was going to have to see them again.

PUTTIES ARE IN THE PARK, KIMBERLY MORPH AND GO FIGHT. I WILL SEND THE OTHERS.

Taking a deep breath I nodded. Pulling out my morpher I called on the power of the crane and headed to battle. As I landed on the ground in the park I looked around to see that there were a couple dozen putties. I ran off down the hill in their direction. I started the fight immediately, not taking the time to think about how long it had been since I fought. I kicked at the Z's not forgetting my past training. I was curious though, why did they send putties when they also had the Tengo warriors at their disposal. Obviously I did not have time to think about that as I fought the oncoming putties.

"Spread out guys!" I heard Tommy's voice, which for the first time that day I was relieved to hear. There was no way I could've taken on this number of putties alone and lived to talk about it. Just as I had stopped to breathe a second I was thrown to the ground by a massive putty. I didn't know the things came in different sizes! What was I thinking? I didn't have time to stop; I forced myself up in a back handspring, catching the thing perfectly in its "Z". "You alright?" Tommy asked me as he bounced off the "Z" of a putty.

"Yea fine." There wasn't time to have a discussion as more putties were coming at us. It was a good thing that I had on my protective armor, unlike the other Rangers. Until I was completely healed from my accident I would have to wear it at all times in fights, even as something as simple as putty fights.

By the time the putty battle had concluded I was exhausted. After powering down I sank down to the grass. My leg was aching badly; I'd be in a knee brace for a few days now. I rested my arms on my knees, my faced buried in them, even as the others dropped down around me. "I'm sorry," I felt Tommy's familiar hand on my shoulder.

"The accident was my fault," I told them shortly.

"How?" Rocky looked utterly confused, and I almost laughed.

"I shouldn't have been there. I never compete in show jumping shows," with this I stood and took off. I laughed dryly at the thought of my being as flighty as I have been lately.

"Kim!" I should've known Rocky wouldn't let me be. He always had a habit of putting himself where it was really not needed. I turned to look at the red ranger. Oddly enough though, Rocky didn't say anything he simply gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Rocky," I whispered turning into my friend's hug.

"He still likes you," Rocky's voice was quite as he spoke in my ear.

"Well why's he dating her then?" I asked coldly.

"He didn't know."

"I know I should have been honest with him."

**Tommy's POV**

_Few hours later, he's with Kat (blah)_

I looked at Kat and then back to the TV. I had to tell her, but it would kill her. Surely she would know by now what was about to happen. I've been here at her house for like two hours and barely said a word. She had tried a few things to get me talking, but I wasn't interested. Currently we sat on the couch, my arm lightly resting on the back, but not really touching her. I couldn't date her anymore and I didn't know how to tell her. Absently I took my hand and ran it through my hair which was currently down.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute," I told her quietly standing and heading out her house's back door. I sat down on their swing and closed my eyes. It was only six months ago that she had sent me that stupid letter. I felt like my life was finally in control and then she waltzes back in. I don't know what to say to her but I do know that I am ready to break up with Kat. I didn't really like her that much in that position any ways. As a friend Kat was fine but she just wasn't meant to be my girlfriend.

Resolutely I stood and walked inside. "Kat, we need to talk."

She looked at me for a moment her eyes filled with confusion, but then she nodded. "Talk."

"I can't do this anymore," I told her quietly.

"Us?" She asked in her own quiet way. I just nodded. "Ok." That was all she said. Leaning towards her, I gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I walked outside the house, got into my Jeep and drove off. I was going to need some time to figure things out. I was surprised at how Kat was so easy to say ok. I thought she would've protested but then again she's not stupid. I had driven to the juice bar oddly enough. I went inside and sat at the bar.

"Hey Tommy, get you anything?" Ernie asked me in his cheerful voice. I shook my head; I just needed to be somewhere familiar where I could think. "You ok?" Ernie's voice was full of concern as he stopped wiping the counter.

"I just broke up with Kat." I told him figuring he would find out sooner or later.

"Kimberly?" Ernie guessed.

"I don't know Ernie," I said honestly.

"You'll figure it out. You are smart I know that thing will work out for you."

"Thanks Ernie." I gave him a small smile. But you know what? He's right, things will work out one way or another and it's up to me to do something about it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to date Kimberly right now but I guess it would help if we could at least straighten our relationship out enough to be friends.


	6. Say I'm Sorry

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! I am loving them as always. Ok so this chapter is a little sappy and I hope you like it. Sorry it took me a while to get it out, with school right now it's been crazy.**

**Jps1926: sorry to hear you were not feeling good**

**Hewhoreaps: thanks for reading so far!**

**WenWen: thanks for still reading**

**Wen: Thanks**

**Chapter Six**

**Kimberly's POV**

I flicked through the channels listlessly, trying to choose a program to watch. Knowing my luck I knew there would not be anything on. I stopped the TV on the music channel and let the music play. I needed to do my homework anyways. My thoughts wandered to the fight in the park earlier in the day. I was so weak still, and though I'd helped beat the putties it was still difficult to accept that I was a Power Ranger again. I wasn't just any Power Ranger either; I was me the Pink Ranger. Standing I walked through the balcony doors and leaned over the edge, resting my arms on top of the concrete wall. I saw again the accident flash through my eyes. Without thinking, I touched my knee. The surgeries to repair it had gone well; I was now just waiting for it to finish recovering.

Hearing someone knock on the door, I slowly walked back inside and over to the white door. Looking out I was shocked to find Tommy on the other end. How did he find out my address? I knew I hadn't told anyone where I was living. Without thinking about what I looked like I opened the door. I realized that Tommy looked awful. "Come on in," I said to him slowly, holding the door open for him.

"Thanks," stepping in he went into the living room and collapsed on my couch. I furrowed by brow in thought, trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him finally, sitting in my chair, so I could prop my leg up. Without looking at him, I picked up my heating pad and carefully sat it on the scared part.

"Is that," Tommy hesitated as he watched my actions.

"Yes, it hurts quite a bit tonight." I told him honestly. There was no point in hiding it from him because I had never been able to before.

I watched him confused like as he pulled a chair over to me and sat in front of me. He slowly lifted the heating pad away and with his fingers, began to gently massage the sore tissues. Without even thinking about it I relaxed into his old familiar touch. I knew he had come here for a reason but right now? That didn't matter. In time he slowed the massage and lifted his eyes to my face. I felt them on me and forced my eyes to open. I smiled at him slowly, cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Tommy told me. "When you sent me that letter I should have done something about it. After all we'd been through together I couldn't believe that you would break up with me through a letter."

"I didn't want you to feel obligated. Six months ago I was told I'd never walk again. I didn't think it would be fair, I mean you're out saving the world and the most I was able to do was feed myself. Why would a guy like you be interested in a girl who couldn't walk?" I glanced apprehensively at Tommy.

"I love you, Kim; I wouldn't have cared if you couldn't walk. I still would have loved you," Tommy said his eyes focused on me. "You should have given me a choice before acting. It hurt me so bad, that it took a long time to get over it, which I guess I still am not."

I had subconsciously noticed that he was no longer massaging my knee, but instead had reached forward and taken my hands. I looked down at our hands clasped together. How many times in the past six months had I hoped to feel his hands?

_flashback_

_I screamed out in pain and frustration. My leg hurt, my ribs hurt, my head hurt. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? Instead they keep poking and prodding. I need rest!_

"_Kimberly," Dr. Ormston's voice barely registered over the pain I was feeling. "You're going to be ok. Your knee is healing; you don't have to have anymore surgeries. The other good news I have is that in a few weeks you will be ready for physical therapy. It is time for you to walk again."_

"_I don't want to!" I told him firmly, crossing my arms stubbornly. _

"_Why?" He asked me simply._

"_It hurts. And besides what's the point? I broke up with the man I love because of this. All I really want is for him to hold me. He would know what to say or do to make me feel better." I glared at the doctor._

"_Kimberly, then do it for him. Fight to get better so you can go fight for him!" The doctor was smarter then I gave him credit for. You know what though? He's right, I know I'm going to make it and maybe just maybe he still loves me._

_end of flashback_

"Kim," Tommy's voice registered, snapping me back into reality. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "nothing I was just thinking back to a conversation I had with Dr. Ormston when I was still in the hospital. He was my doctor for about five months." I smiled as I thought about the sweet doctor who was very much like a father to me. Since mine had ran off and left the family, Dr. Ormston, whom I now fondly called Eric, was as close as a father figure I now had.

"What about?" Tommy was inquisitive and I should have known he'd want to know, but I shook my head firmly. This was not the time for me to explain it to him.

"What did you come here for?" I asked him finally. I figured it was time to find out why he was here tonight.

"To apologize like I did and hope that just maybe we can at least be friends?" His gaze was hopeful like a puppy that one hates to hurt.

I stood suddenly, walking away from him, to the balcony. I stepped outside and leaned against the cold wall. Turning I looked back at the man who was now standing in the doorway watching me. "We could never just be friends Tommy." I turned back to lean against the wall, resting my arms on the top, I stared across the expanse of open space. I had gotten lucky in that my apartment building sat close to the park so I could look at the park instead of other buildings. Suddenly I felt Tommy standing right behind me. I held my breath as he rested his chin on top of my head, and wrapped his arms around me loosely.

"I don't want to be just friends, Kim. I was hoping that you'd want to be at least friends. I thought you were mad at me or something. That's why I came to see if we could be friends. I love you though and I'll always want more."

I didn't respond to Tommy's words except to lean back against him. I took his hands in mine and our fingers laced together like they'd been doing it for years. I leaned my head back far enough so that I could see his eyes. His gaze was filled with warmth for me. I loved this man, and I knew that somehow everything would be alright now.

**A/N: Well they are not quite together so don't start thinking that yet. Rather you can if you want to I guess, but that's for you to think. A hint about the next chapter:**

"**I can't do this!" I yelled at him**

"**If I didn't think you could do you think I would have brought you here today?" Tommy asked paitently.**


	7. There's Something Happening

**AN: I know this has taken a while but school has been hectic this semester. I am working faithfully on this story though, and have plans to have it done ASAP. Hope you enjoy this next part! Oh the last chapter changed where I was originally going with this story… ugh!**

**WenWen: Thanks as always! You're a huge support!**

**Nikkitan89: I know, but it would be so easy just to say their together.**

**Hewhoreaps: At this point they are talking, and can spend time together without feeling strained that's the current extent of the relationship.**

**LavonneAdams: Thanks, I'm glad they are comfortable to as this story is so taking a direction from what I had planned!**

**Jps1926: Glad you're all better! When they love each other as much as they still do (yes we know they still do) all it takes is a little bit of give for them both.**

**Chapter Seven**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Groggily I reached over and turned off the alarm clock stretching in my bed. I glanced at the time, knowing that it was time to get up and get ready for school. With a sigh I tossed my blankets off and climbed out of the bed. I automatically went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for a shower. I took my time in choosing an outfit but finally went with something totally not pink. I know strange that I'm not in pink but I wanted something different. I am wearing a pair of white pants and a black spaghetti strap with a white jacket. Grabbing my backpack, which I had already put my things in; I took off down the stairs of the building to my car.

Once I made it to school I stepped into the building and made my way slowly to my locker. For some reason I had actually gotten to school earlier then I usually did so I had time to waste. That was the best part, I didn't have to feel rushed this morning like usual. As I was putting things in my locker I felt a hand come over my mouth. "Don't say a word!" A males voice whispered my ear. I started to squirm and looking around frantically. I could not see the person and there were not very many people around. I felt myself pulled back against him and I tried to scream but I couldn't. Suddenly, "Leave her alone!" The guy, instead of leaving me alone kicked me hard in the back and then slapped me before running off. I fell to the ground in pain. My back was hurting badly.

"Kimberly!" I turned to see Tommy kneeling down beside me. He brushed my hair out of my face. "Are you OK?"

"I don't feel so good," I said with a wince.

"Do you know who that was?" Tommy asked me as he slowly helped me stand up. I leaned against for support as I had no current strength.

"No didn't you see him?" I asked him. I hadn't even seen the guy how was I supposed to know who it was.

"I didn't get to see his face and he took off before I could get close enough," Tommy confessed.

"Oh great so now I'm being followed!" I groaned, as I could also feel a major headache coming on. As if on cue Tommy's communicator went off. We looked at the other Rangers and nodded towards the side doors to get out of the building. The seven of us took off out the door.

Tommy lifted his arm to his face, still keeping a hand tightly on my arm. Our friends noticed that he kept his hand there, and I say the look they exchanged. But I don't think they noticed that I saw it.

"What's up Zordon?" Tommy asked quietly into his telecommunication device.

RANGERS, I NEED YOU TO COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY.

"We're on our way," he looked at the rest us and nodded his head. "Let's go." Putting our hands on our communicators which also served as a teleportation device we were flown through the air in our respective colors to the Command Center.

Once in the Command Center I stepped up towards Zordon's time warp. "What's up?" I asked my mentor before Tommy could. Tommy's hand was somehow _still _on my arm.

TOMMY IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AND KIMBERLY GETTING ALONG. I AM AFRIAD THE NEWS I HAVE IS NOT VERY GOOD THOUGH. THERE IS A MONSTER IN DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE. IT IS AN ANAMATROMIC FIGHTING SOLDIER WHICH SEEMS TO BE A CROSS OF SOME OF THE MONSTERS YOU HAVE FOUGHT BEFORE. I THINK YOU CAN DESTROY THIS ONE PRETTY EASILY.

Tommy nodded and looked to myself and the others, "lets do it. It's Morphin Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Yellow Ranger Power!"

"White Ranger Power!"

As Tommy hollered his last we were all transformed into our Ranger fighting team and teleported to location. When we landed I looked up to see that putties and tengas were both being sent at us. Just what we needed were double the goonies and one mean ole monster.

**Couple Hours Later**

I walked along the path in the park, stopping every once in a while just to look out at the water. Things sure have changed in the last day or two. The battle was a success. It had only taken us about two hours to defeat both the monster and the stupid goonies. It was cool in the fact that Goldar never showed up.

I climbed on top of a slight hill and laid out a blanket that I had brought with me. It was night and as I lay back on the blanket I looked up at the stars amazed by their awesome power. I suppose we are like stars in some ways. We come and we go but home is never far away.

"Hey," I heard a voice speak quietly behind me. It was a voice I knew and I simply patted the spot beside me.

"Join me, the stars are beautiful tonight." I glanced over at the person who was now laying back on the blanket beside me.

"They are very beautiful," the person looked up at the stars and sighed, I watched as they settled down. I went back to looking at the stars, in awe by their beauty. "But, I think something else is more beautiful."

I turned to look at Tommy and smiled briefly. He shifted over and slipped his arm under my head supporting me and making me more comfortable. "Tommy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know baby but we'll figure it out." He said softly, as he moved closer to me, my head now resting on his shoulder. I nodded slightly, and buried my hand in his shirt. For some reason I couldn't imagine life without him and somehow, someway I knew it'd work out.

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda of a badly written chapter but I have something really big coming up in the next chapter!**


	8. Things Change

**AN: Like I said I am so sorry about the last chapter… it was 1am I have no clue what I was doing! In this chapter there is going to be some things that are going to define the turning point in what happens with Tommy and Kim's future. Also you will find out more about that guy soon, but maybe not this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Been a while since I put this in (if I have at all) so yea I don't own them it'd be different if I did and Amy Jo Johnson definitely wouldn't be ashamed of having been a ranger.**

**Nikkitan89: Yea he is pretty stupid. You'll find out who he is soon though maybe.**

**Hewhoreaps: It is looking up but you never know when things will go bad again.**

**LavonneAdams: Oh don't worry he will get back at the guy but in a way you won't expect since he's someone you wouldn't expect.**

**Jps1926: I know and I'm sorry about the awkwardness of that chapter but there were some things I had to get out and it was tough to write it.**

**TBjpr: I only know from experiences. I know a few horses who have survived impalements however for this story to make sense imagine that he was actually impaled in such a way that they wouldn't have been able to save him. My trainer's horse impaled herself and actually killed herself because the pole ripped her open. This was the basis of this idea and yea a horse riding Kimberly is so much more exciting.**

**Gigletrig: Thanks for checking it out! Hope you like the next chapter! It will be much better written then Chapter Seven.**

**Chapter Eight**

I groaned as I rolled over, hearing the door bell ring. There was no way I was getting up. It was Saturday after all. How dumb do they think I am? The bell kept ringing however. I threw a pillow at the door. Sighing I sat up in the bed and looked at the alarm clock causing me to become more annoyed when I saw that it was only seven in the morning. Since I stopped riding and having to get up early I've realized how much sleeping in rocks.

Standing I slipped on my robe over my pink short and tank top pajamas. Glancing out the peep hole I groaned. Why was he here at seven in the morning on a Saturday? Did he not realize a girl needed her sleep? With a groan I threw back the latches and opened it. "Yes?" I asked him grumpily.

"Good morning sunshine!" Tommy said in a singsong voice. How does one be so happy in the morning?

"Do you know it's only seven AM? I asked as I swung the door open wide enough for him to come in.

"I thought we could spend the day together," he told me holding up a bad and a tray with two cups. "I brought coffee and muffins." He looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't help but laugh at his puppy like expression.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Come on," I mentioned to the spot beside me on the couch. I think he would have skipped over if he could have but since he was carrying coffee that was definitely not a good idea. I took the tray as he sat down with the white bag. "Whats up?" I asked him as he settled on the couch, sitting the bag down between us.

"Well I thought maybe we could go out for a hike or something?" Tommy suggested as he handed me a muffin and took the coffee I held out to him.

"Sure, take a picnic lunch?" I added on as I took a bite of my blueberry muffin. I knew what he was trying to do, at least I think so anyways.

About ten minutes later we had finished eating and I looked at him for a moment, "if you give me like thirty minutes to get showered and dressed I'll be ready to go."

"OK, be sure to wear long jeans to protect your legs."

Nodding I stood, hurrying into the kitchen to through my trash away and on into my room. Before long I was out of the shower and slipping into a pair of clean blue jeans and a black tank top. I put my hair up in a pink pony tail and wore pink socks with my hiking boots. I stepped out of the room and went over to the couch. Without sitting I asked, "you ready?"

Tommy nodded and stood, flipping off the television. "How about we just buy lunch after the hike?" I nodded in agreement as we stepped over to the door. I grabbed my purse with my keys so I could lock up the apartment while we'd be gone. When we got down to Tommy's car he pulled something out. "Put this on so you can't see." He handed me a bandanna.

"OK," slowly I put it on and turned for him to tie it. He helped me into the car and buckled my seatbelt for me. I took a breath wondering what Tommy actually had in store for me. He seemed sort of nervous but excited to.

As we drove, I relaxed into my seat of the jeep. Since it had no top I could enjoy the feeling of the air hitting me, and the smells of the wonderful world. Suddenly though a smell that was none to pleasant to me hit my nose and made its way to my brain just as I felt the car turn onto a dirt road. He couldn't be doing this to me. No way because if he really cared and wanted me back he certainly wouldn't bring me back to the one place I would never go again. I felt the car stop and then heard Tommy getting out of the jeep. I knew he was beside me when I felt the door open, and his hand cross me to unbuckle the seat belt. Carefully he picked me up and allowed my feet to hit the ground. He took my hand and led me across the drive and then I felt my feet touch grass. "Alright step up," I did as Tommy asked me, shaking all the while. Tommy held my hand as we walked forwards then he told me to stop. And slowly asked me to remove my blindfold, knowing what was before me I was hesitant but I did as he asked. Gasping at what I saw in front of me I tried to turn and run but Tommy's arms encircled me, forcing me to stay put. "I am not asking you to touch him, I am just asking you to look at him."

I looked into Tommy's eyes trying to gather my courage to turn back around. "I don't think I can do this," I told him with a shaky voice.

"I know you can. Don't think about the past; right now, just think about today." It was as if Tommy knew my brain inside and out. With a determined look in my eye I slowly turned around in Tommy's arms. I have to admit that the solid black gelding was beautiful. He was tall and sturdy looking, but quiet. He looked at me but didn't move anywhere. He didn't spook at the sight of me.

"I think I want to pet him," I whispered, moving towards the horse as Tommy released me. Slowly I reached out a hand and offered it to the gelding.

"His name is Magic. He's about twenty years old now, and just does trail riding now. He's sweet and loving." A man told us walking up beside us. The gelding nuzzled at my hand and I giggled a little as his whiskers scratched at my hand. "You can take him out and ride him if you want."

"I don't think so," I said quickly. I definitely did not want to ride him today. "But maybe I could groom him?" I was feeling bolder but not quite bold enough to ride him.

"Magic would love that. I'm Tom by the way. I own this little farm." He pointed at the railing against the stall which held brushes, curry combs and hoof picks. "Take your time, if you need anything I'll be in the barn office down there," the man pointed to the office door and I nodded slowly. With determination I took a curry comb and slid my hand through the strap and gripped the rounded teeth like circular comb in my hand. Stepping up to Magic I slowly began to run the curry comb in circular motions on his body. I started humming a song that came to mind. Not only was the presence of the horse but the fact that Tommy's arm was still wrapped around my waist gave me strength as I hummed to myself.

"Still mad at me?" Tommy quizzed as he ran a brush over the horse's body with his free arm.

I glanced at him my trance broken. "Not mad just curious," I told him as I replaced the curry comb with a soft brush.

"About," he pressed as he moved to Magic's other side.

"Why you did this I think?" Grabbing a hoof pick I set to work cleaning out the horse's hooves. As I set the left fore down after I'd finished the last hoof I noticed Tommy was right behind me. Taking my hand Tommy took the tool from the other hand and tossed it in the box behind us. Tommy's now free hand cupped my face and I leaned into the caress, sighing a deep happy sigh.

"I did it because I knew you needed to do this to move on past the accident," then as if a string was tugging at us our lips met in a whirlwind of a kiss. Lifting his head our eyes connected and without a word I tugged my hand free and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face against his neck. We remained like this for some time, Tommy's hands occasionally rubbing small circles on my back. I can't believe that I had chosen to leave this behind once. Now I knew that I couldn't trade it for anything. Lifting my head I mumbled "ready to head out?" Not saying a word Tommy simply grabbed my hand.

As we drove back to town our hands knotted together, leaving Tommy one handed on the wheel. And I sat as close as I could to him but sense the drive, park, stick was between the two seats I couldn't get close enough to lay my head down. "Ernie's?" He asked me glancing down at me and leaving a blush on my face from his expression.

"The gang might be there," I warned as he stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Let them wonder when we show up together, not fighting," Tommy smirked. Nodding I leaned over and kissed his cheek before settling back down in my seat. I blushed as I felt Tommy's eyes on me again.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," Tommy shook his head, turning his eyes back to the road.

**AN: I know short chapter but I hope you enjoy the fluffiness... and the fact that things are heating up between our beloved couple!**


	9. Not Normal Things

**A/N: Wow guys! I've been so extremely busy with school and stuff! See I'm in the horse training program and we have to do A LOT of extra stuff within the program like outside class, care for the school's horses as well as boarded horses, etc. Oh so soon the thug will reappear but maybe not this chapter… dun dun dun**

**Jps1926: They are still not sure about everything and hanging out with their friends is the best place for them to be themselves.**

**Gigletrig: thanks there's going to be a lot of fluff in these next few chapters I believe.**

**Nikkitan89: thanks ******

**Hewhoreaps: Expect another fight or two between the two.**

**Wenwen: lets just say Zeo never happened at least for now. I don't have plans to put them in but as I'm writing sometimes things happen far from what I expect. But also remember the power stuff isn't the main part of my story it's just like the thingamajig to make it happen LOL **

**Chapter Nine**

As the weeks went by Tommy and I spent more and more time together. He took me to the barn a lot and I spent hours just brushing Magic. The old stable owner had another horse, Holly that Tommy spent time with so I could be alone. Slowly Magic and Tommy were actually like magic, as my love for horses started to return. One afternoon as we were leaving the stable Tommy slipped an arm around my waist.

"You've come so far," he whispered brushing a kiss on my forehead. Our friends didn't know we were sort of back together because we were purposely hiding it from them. We felt it would be too soon after he broke up with Kat. They knew were spending some time together, and that we were good friends again but not much more.

"Thank you for bringing me here that day and making me stay." I lifted my face up to his eyes and smiled at him.

"You love it out here now," he joked around as he opened the car door for me on the passenger's side.

I shrugged my shoulders but slid into the seat. Once in I buckled up and relaxed, as Tommy started the car and left the farm behind us. I noticed the sky getting dark as we drove towards the juice bar. "Those clouds look kind of scary," I said to Tommy pointing up at the darkening sky. Nodding he turned the radio onto a newscast. The station crackled a bit but started to describe the weather conditions. The weather forecasted rare tornado warnings in the area. "What are we going to do?" I look to the man I saw as more then just a boyfriend but also a earthly protector of sorts.

All of a sudden hail and rain started coming from the sky, lightning and thunder all around. I glanced about and suddenly saw that Tommy was heading towards what looked to be an old house or something dug into the side of a hill, with a door and everything. Slamming on the brakes Tommy turned off the car and together we rushed towards the dugout. He flung open the door which was luckily unlocked and looked around to make sure it was safe before pulling me all the way in. He latched the door and then flung an old chair looking thing against it. It was odd this place it reminded me of something from "The Little House in the Prairie" books. I guess sometimes these are still used in the country. There was even a bed with a cover on it. I felt oddly comforted in this space as the storm howled over us. I knew we were safe in here since it was a hill. Tommy, after checking the cover and under the bed and other spots led me over to sit on the bed. He pulled me to his chest and I buried my face there. I was scared but comforted by his presence.

"This sure came on fast," Tommy said loudly over the storm.

"Definitely, it was clear when we left the farm and then boom." A loud burst of thunder had me burrowing even closer to Tommy if that was possible.

"We might need to wait until morning," he spoke hesitantly. It was a smart idea but what would our friends think because surely they would find out. I nodded slowly what he was saying made sense

"I guess we'd better get comfortable then," I said figuring that we might as well just go to sleep since there really wasn't anything to do in this cave of sorts. The howling wind could be heard as our voices stopped making noise. "Tommy," I ventured looking at him.

He looked at me his eyes prodding mine. "Whats wrong?"

I shook my head, "just thinking. You know everything we've been through together from our first meeting to now and everything in between."

"That's a lot. I remember when I first saw you at the karate match but I couldn't pay attention because I had to focus on my sparring match but I wanted to know who you were."

"Yea and then you came to my school and scared Bulk and Skull away from me."

"Well they were being idiots. They sure have changed a lot." Bulk was now the owner of a trucking company and Skull was a chief of Angel Grove's police department.

"What about when we lost our powers from Ivan and we had to go Phaedos on hope, believing that we could get the Great Power and we got not just the great power but the ninjetti animals?"

"That was an amazing journey. I found out a bunch about my self while we were there."

It seemed that we talked that way for a while before I began to yawn. "I'm ready to get some sleep," I whispered.

"I know, it's late, let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll see what this storm will leave behind." Tommy turned up the cover and we lay down on the mattress which wasn't very comfortable but it was better then nothing and at least we were safe. Tommy put his arm around me so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. It really didn't take long for us to fall asleep but it was a restless sleep. I kept waking up to the howling wind and other noises and Tommy wasn't much better off then me. I was also shivering most of the night even using Tommy's warmth wasn't helping much.

Early what felt like morning I opened my eyes and listened for a moment to realize there was no noise coming from outside. I shook Tommy excitedly, "it's gone!"

He groaned but opened his eyes looking at me for a second as his eyes came into focus, "it's quiet." Standing we walked over to the door and cautiously opened it to step out. The storm was gone and thankfully my car was still where we left it, however there was destruction all around that we could see. "Lets get back to Angel Grove," he suggested and without a word from me I handed him the car keys. Driving slowly we could see the path the tornadoes had taken. It was as though the Devil had been released on the area.

Arriving in Angel Grove my worst fears were confirmed when I saw that most of the town had been destroyed. It did however appear that the housing district was ok. That allowed a sigh of some relief since it meant my apartment would be standing and that our friends were probably fine. We drove to my apartment and got out there. Once inside I turned to Tommy, "I think we should teleport to the Command Center."

**AN: And that's where I will leave this short chapter! What has happened to their friends? What about Rita and everyone else? You are about to find out… next time on the Power Rangers!**


	10. The End Is Near

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope I left you hanging on the last chapter for more? Well that was the point. I'll continue where I left off. As you'll remember I left off with Kim and Tommy arriving back in town to see the destruction left behind by the tornado. Now you're about to find out what caused the tornado. I mean come on! How could it just be a storm in Power Rangers? LOL Oh, also to mention this story is nearing it's end when I'll wrap up the mysterious guy who attacked Kim, the storm, everything. (but not all this chapter) I hope you've enjoyed it so far! However in this chapter you will see the demise of Zedd, Rita and their goons.**

**Chapter 10**

As we teleported into the Command Center I was relieved to find it still standing but then again how could a storm destroy a place like this?

TOMMY, KIMBERLY IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE STORM. PLEASE GO TO THE JUICE BAR, WHICH IS WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE AT.

Tommy nodded and gave Zordon the same sentiments right as we were teleported out to near the Juice Bar. I looked at the building sadly noting that today's job would be clean up. Glancing at Tommy I smiled and pointed at the destruction. The sign was gone, crushed on the ground, the windows busted out, the trees and bushes gone up rooted. But at least the building was still standing. We stepped towards it, stopping just as Ernie was coming out with Rocky carefully carrying a soggy table between them. The room must have flooded as I noticed a lot of the chairs and tables laid out on the concrete. I also saw that many of the arcade game were in a trash pile, obviously ruined by the water. I rushed up to Ernie just as he sat the table down.

"Tommy, Kim!" Rocky hurried over and hugged me, shaking Tommy's hand, "glad to see you two are OK. Where've y'all been?"

"No where," I said quietly sneaking a long look at Tommy who didn't say a word. "But we came to help out."

"Well there's plenty to get done, grab a bag or a broom and start working!" Ernie had a grateful look on his face. "Even Bulk and Skull showed up to help. They brought panes of glass and are installing them. Aisha's inside inventorying the kitchen. Adam is working on pulling out the gym equipment, so he could probably use your help Tommy. Kim maybe you could see if Aisha needs help? Billy's fixing my cash register and computer. Once the window panes are back in we'll need to repaint the walls which are clean already."

Without any other instructions we took off in the areas that Ernie suggested. It was tiring work but good. It was important to get this place back up and running as soon as possible so that we could use it again.

"How bad was school hit?" I asked Aisha as I sat cups on the counter. We had finished the plates, and were now doing the cups to see which ones were good and which ones we just needed to throw out.

"It was bad, most of it is gone." She told me as she started counting as I put the last of the cups on the counter.

"Wow, I'm so glad we're all OK though."

She nodded as she put the final count down which was about a quarter of the number before the storms. As we were working our communicators went off. "Oh great," Aisha glanced at me as we hurried out around back to a designated quiet spot. This was the spot we came to when we got called at the Youth Center.

"Yes Alpha?" Tommy spoke as soon as were all there.

"Zordon needs you at the command center immediately." We were teleported straight away to the command center. There Zordon didn't give us a second to talk.

RANGERS, WE HAVE DETERMINDED THE CAUSE OF THIS STORM. ZEDD AND RITA ATTEMPTED TO BRING BACK IVAN OOZE BUT HAVE LUCKILY FAILED. HOWEVER THEY WERE SUCCESSFUL IN BRINGING BACK HIS MONSTERS. THEY ARE CURRENTLY BEING RESTORED AT THE OLD PLANT WHERE OOZE ONCE BROUGHT THEM TO LIFE. GO AND DESTROY THEM BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE.

It was a collective groan from those of us who'd fought Ivan's monsters. The things were massive, made of ooze and very difficult to defeat. Tommy looked at all of us one at a time with a sigh. "It's Morphin time!" He yelled quickly without a chance for anyone to think. Here we go again I thought with a groan as we landed, morphed outside the toxic plant.

"Alright so tell me again about these things?" Katherine asked. I glanced at her for a moment, remembering that she knew nothing about them.

"Nothing needs to be told, really. You'll find out," I said spitefully.

Tommy gave me a look and I decided I should just pay attention to everything else. "They are huge, they are destructive. They can destroy the city. It's our job to stop them before they come back to life completely."

"How do you propose that?" Billy asked him. Aisha looked thoughtful as we looked inside the building through some grimy windows. We could see the animorphicans being reconstructed by putties and the rest of the goons. I turned to look at my friends.

"I don't get why they tried to bring Ooze back after he nearly destroyed them."

"Because Zedd and Rita can't beat us, they need someone, something they think can." Rocky responded. I nodded then looking back through the window.

"We need to call on our Zords. Maybe we should attack now, fire off our missiles and rockets onto the building, perhaps it will destroy not only the plant but the machines as well." Billy suggested. Our eyes lit up at that. Billy was definitely the brains around here and we all agreed. Without a second thought we called on our Zords. This was all in a days work.

As soon as we had called on our animal fighting machines we were in the air and flying into our individual Zords. I sighed as I took the handle of my Crane. It felt good to be back but there would be time to think about it later. Right now it was time to concentrate on the battle ahead.

I watched silently as the Falcon's rockets flew through the air followed closely by electrical warfare. This was going to be a fast win. I released the Crane's own rockets which flew to the ground in fast past. Instantly this entire defense hit at the same time, the building obliterated. And with it all of a sudden there was a wave of light escaping the building. We were flown from our Zords and landed inside the Command Center.

RANGERS YOU DID IT! YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE MACHINES. YOU ALSO DESTROYED ZEDD AND RITA IN THE PROCESS. EVIL IS GONE AND WE ARE SAFE.


End file.
